Fight for the future
by NovelistOfTheSky
Summary: Two Digidestined discuss how best to act for the future. Oc/Au. One shot. Au after 02.


I decided seeing as I had some spare time in the library I'd do a new one shot for the series :P Enjoy.

Hello to the new people. This is a one shot relating to a seris that is being written by Etiger1995,AlexDwoski and myself. It involves Oc's as well as the cast of 02. Feel free to read as a taster of the series. These can be read seperately or as a part of the entire series, it is your choice. However it is a large series with 6 stories and counting. Series information is below.

The order of the series so far is

Child of life - Alexdowski (part 1)

Trial and Error - Novelistofthesky

Child of life - Alexdowski (part 2)

Return of darkness - etiger1995

Ride the lightning - Novelistofthesky

The next generation - etiger1995

(The issue of order is still being worked out and fine tuned)

This one shot takes place between "Ride the lightning" and "next generation".

Novelistofthesky owns : Will/Lightmon/Alex Stone/Lucas Star/ Amy-louise Williams and all other characters relating to my series

Etiger1995 owns :Trace, Jaden,Jess and all other characters relating to his portion of the series

AlexDowski owns : Alex Dowski and Neoflamdramon and all other characters related to his serious.

This one shot revolves around Will and Trace having a conversation during training about the future.

I hope you all read, enjoy, review and become fans of the series.

* * *

><p>Fire raged and bellowed into the nights sky. Sand hurled in every direction. Giant boulders had been broken and mountains sky was electric and the landscape changed with every blow. This was a war zone. This was training. A black armoured dragon twisted and turned in mid leap, his dramon killers blocking back a pale blue sword. Black Wargeymon leapt away, expanding the distance. His enemy. His brother in arms. The pale blue knight, Warrior Strikemon twisted and threw his sword at Black Wargreymon. The armoured dragon easily deflected it and braced himself as Warrior Strikemon closed the distance. Lightning fast blows raged back and forth. Nearby, two figures watched the pair spar. The taller of the two stood with his arms crossed. His greying hair fluttered in the wind. He looked out of place as he was dressed incredibly smart. Black trousers, white shirt and a waist coat. Not something you'd expect to see in a Digital desert beside two sparring Digimon. This was Will. Head of the Guardians.<p>

"So what are you going to do?" The figure next to him asked. His dark brown hair danced with the current of the wind. His plain black clothing, designed for combat. Black muscle t-shirt and black combat trousers. Simple and effective. Trace. Head of the messengers. Two completely different forms of Digidestined. Both as secretative as the other. Only a handful of people in the world knew about Digidestined. Even fewer knew of the existence of Gaurdians and Messengers.

"I don't know. But we can't let the civil war continue. Apprantly things are getting worse." Will looked down into the sand, his eyes were heavy. He'd just returned from an offical meeting with the other leaders of the Gaurdians. Trace sat down in the sand and crossed his legs.

"So it's all about nexus?" Trace asked. His voice was low and serious. Nexus was the first and only Digital city where humans and Digimon could live and work together. It was something brand new. It had started in the darkness, it's origins a horrible reminder of the horrors of wars. It's very existence terrified some Digimon. But then the Digidestined arrived. They repaired the city at the end of the previuos war. It had only been two years since it ended. The war had ended with a huge loss on the side of the Gaurdians. It was a beckon of hope to everyone that it was over.

"Yeah. The Gaurdians are trying to take over it by force now. They won't accept no for an answer. Sadly, the Digidestined there are fighting back. They're being lead by someone from my old team. Willis is leading the gaurdians. " Will shut his eyes as his face contorted in sadness.

"And it's out of your control because you were out voted." Trace stood and walked away so he was facing Will's back. "You know, the Will I fought against in the last war wouldn't have given up that easily. Enemy or not." Will tensed at the thought of the previous war. An explosion erupted nearby them, a flash of red and blue tearing away into the air. Smoke billowing in every direction as the two Digimon continued to fight.

"Is what we hid there safe? In the vault?" Trace asked quietly. A select few had discovered something at the end of the war. Something ancient. Something powerful. It was meant for future Digidestined. The Digidestined who would ultimately needed.

"Yes. Only we can access that vault. And Tai. He knows how to get there." Trace only just heard Will. Will stood and straightened his back. It clicked horribly several times.

"So, what you going to do now?" Trace asked, a small smirk rising on his lips. Will said nothing for a while and simply watched the battle. Black Wargreymon tore through Warrior Strikemons attack, knocking him to the ground, winning the battle. The wind blew away any remaining smoke as Black Wargreymon helped Warrior Strikemon stand.

"I'm going to Nexus." Will said simply and walked towards his partner, Warrior Strikemon.

"To do what?" Trace ased cockily. Will stopped and barely looked back.

"I'm going to fight. I'm going to stop Willis and the Gaurdians from destroying that place." Will's voice was stern. He had scared of using his and Warrior Strikemon's strength. It had seriously hurt both himself and his partner the last time. Trace quickly walked towards Will.

"Then we better round up some friends." Trace laughed as he walked ahead of Will.

"What?" Will asked , not completely understanding his friends statement.

"As if I'd let you go into battle on your own. This isn't about you or me or even out enemy anymore. This is about how the Digidestined are going to stand together. We have to be united when the real world learns about us. We need to save Nexus." Trace walked ahead, leaving Will motionless. Trace turned back and saw Will nod, before heading towards them. They were brothers of war. Comrads.

"Wait. Does this mean you're calling in Reaver?" Will asked as he cocked an eyebrow. Reaver was the other head of the messengers who had originally trained Trace years ago. Will and Reaver had differences of opinion quite often. On everything. Trace nodded. Both Will and Warrior Strikemon almost fell over.

"Aw crap."


End file.
